


The Light

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game), Steven Universe: Unleash The Light (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Breasts, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: In the palace.
Relationships: Hessonite/Squaridot (Steven Universe: Save the Light)
Kudos: 4





	The Light

Hessonite woke up from her slumber to her door sliding open and a figure getting into the room and shutting it. She summoned her sword and dived at the figure.

"Huh?!" The gem said.

"Who are you?" Hessonite whispered.

"Peridot, some call me Squaridot due to my hair!" The gem whispered.

Hessonite got up and turned on the lights. "Get up," she whispered.

Squaridot stood up looking at the commander before her commander.

"Ugh, you gems can be so unruly," hessonite said.

"I-I can go hessonite," squaridot said.

"No," Hessonite said pulling the green gem onto her bed.

"Huh!" Squaridot exclaimed.

Hessonite removed squaridot's shorts, staring at her eyes.

"Please, dont look down there!" Squaridot whisper yelled.

Hessonite sighed. "What's so wrong?" She asked pulling squaridot's hands away. She stared down at the massive cock. "Oh," she said blushing darkly.

Squaridot looked at her commander, ready to be attacked for the defective thing.

Hessonite chuckled. "Our little secret," hessonite said pulling her pants down, gently moving squaridot's cock in her. "You know you're one of the two gems that have ever had a cock," hessonite said.

Squaridot was unsure of her commander.

Hessonite kissed squaridot.

Squaridot embraced it.

Hessonite pulled away. "You know I have always wondered why you had no breasts," she said.

"Oh yeah, I bet most have," squaridot said.

"You want to see mine," hessonite said.

Squaridot nodded.

Hessonite pulled off her shirt revealing her large breasts.

Squaridot blushed.

Hessonite got on top of squaridot. "Let's get serious," hessonite said.

Squaridot got herself on top, sliding her cock into hessonite. "Wet already, you're such a slut," squaridot said.

"A slut for you," hessonite moaned as squaridot thrusted into her.

Hessonites eyes half-lidded as squaridot picked up her pace. 

After a long silence, hessonite smiled. "Does someone have little surprise for you?" Hessonite said.

"What?" Squaridot moaned.

"I am about to have my orgasm, dear," hessonite said.

"I am doing it no- AH!" squaridot moaned.

Hessonite felt squaridot's orgasm in her.

A few seconds later, hessonite had her orgasm and pulled away.

The two laid on the bed as demantoid opened the door shutting it instantly.

A few minutes later, pyrope opened the door. "Can you stop being a slut and make breakfast, demantoid is being silly and trying!?" Pyrope said.

Hessonite looked at pyrope. "Let demantoid do things, also go away pyrope the adults are doing something," hessonite said.

Pyrope shut the door.

Hessonite kissed her peridot. 


End file.
